Moon
Elder child of Terra and Theia, Luna was born from the ashes of the grandest catastrophy ever to rock the cradle Earth. Since the dawn of the Solar System, the Moon is an ever-present companion, the reflecting mirror illuminating the dark of night in argent shine. As humanity gazes upon the ancient natural satellite during the Final Century, it bears witness to the rise of selenic civilization to a prospering superpower. Three Rings of Dominion First among all powers of the Moon is the league of Luna Maria, enterprise empire of the regolith wastes. Its power rests upon three symbolic as well as actual rings girdling the ashen satellite of earth. First of the three is the Equatorial Belt, comprised of thousands of mass driver lanes girdling the celestial body whole. From them, the vast resources of selenic mines are sent out into space and there the first megalopolises of Luna arose. Second of the three is the Selenic Crown, the first orbital ring to be built beyond earth. Orbital elevators stretching from the equatorial belt up into space were interconnected as pillars to the crown. Connecting Luna to the network of orbital rings in the Terrestrial Swarm, the Selenic Crown was merely a stepping stone on the Moons path to true dominion. Third and youngest of the three rings is the Lunar Circulum, largest orbital ring of the earth and manmade border to translunar space. Controlling both trade, ports and vast holdings of the ring, the selenic civilization cemented its standing among the highest of Terran powers and lineages. Lines drawn in Regolith Since its first visit, humanity obsessed over leaving a mark on its closest celestial body. The moon was altered and formed by civilization in many ways, but none deeper and more visible than the dark lines of wandering strip mines on its surface. Some are illuminated with blinding light where the industry blossoms and humanity grows. Others are left dark and to the shadows of ages past, manmade craters in the ancient ground. Subject of ambition To many among the Heliopolis, the Moon remains a symbol of prideful ambition, unforgotten history, and continuing endeavor. Much of centuries past on the cradle was lost to the tides of history and purposefully left to ruins by newborn generations. On the Moon, however, the grand historical monuments remained unchanged, enthralled in the Moon's lasting chrysalis which will remain until the satellite is wholly disassembled, when the Lunar Circulum will be one among hundreds of rings to be interconnected into a lasting, enveloping shell. The plans for Luna are grand and centuries in advance. This is the only way its inventive and peculiar people know how to think. Despite all its ashen and barren appearance, the Moon has never lost its nigh mystical power and influence over humanity and to the days of the Last Century, many look up into a silver-lit sky to face the moon and ask the monthly companion of earth about the fate of their lives, the universe and all of the humankind. Category:Earth Category:Solar System Category:Browse